


Charmed and Hooked in the Sauna

by RedCheshire



Series: More Than Once Upon a Time [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Gym Sex, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: Colin O'Donoghue is working out after a day of filming on the set of "Once Upon a Time".  Josh Dallas also hits the gym and shows him a new way to relax and unwind.





	Charmed and Hooked in the Sauna

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story about actors from the television series “Once Upon A Time” (copyrighted by Disney-ABC Domestic Television) and does not intend to imply anything about the sexuality or actions of the actual persons depicted.
> 
> Sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted. If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted  
> elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author
> 
> Note: this story was originally posted in the Nifty Archives in Nov 2013.

Colin O'Donoghue was into his third mile on the treadmill when his "Once Upon A Time" co-star, Josh Dallas walked into the Vancouver gym provided by ABC studios. Josh gave a nod and smile as he headed over to the weights section. Colin was glad he wasn't using a heart monitor that day, as the sight of Josh in a sleeveless t-shirt quickly caused his pulse to jump. Casually, he returned the gesture with a wave and a grin before focusing on the music pumping in his earbuds as a means of distraction.

Toward the end of his fourth mile, Colin wasn't sure if he loved or hated the way gyms had large mirrors; as Josh progressed to various machines, he'd either be in Colin's direct line of sight or reflected in the wall-to-wall mirror facing the treadmill. As a result, there wasn't a break from the sight of Josh and his workout. His entire arm musculature was on display, and the sweat caused Josh's shirt to stick to his broad chest as it heaved from either lifting weights or breathing hard with physical exertion. Colin could probably have continued running the rest of the evening until his legs collapsed as he drank in the sight. It had been awhile - his wife's pregnancy had resulted in a lack of sex at home; she was aware of and understanding of his bisexuality, but the filming schedule hadn't allowed for any time to hunt a little cock on the side for release. Realizing that he would have to choose between his jog or an emerging hard-on, Colin closed his eyes and once again focused on the music.

Fully immersed in the rhythm of his run, Colin was jolted back into reality by a tap on his left shoulder. Snapping his eyes open, he found himself looking directly into Josh's bright blue eyes. Dark blond hair matted down by sweat running down his face, Josh had one eyebrow lifted in a quizzical expression as he said something which Colin was unable to hear over the volume of his music.  
"Sorry mate, didn't catch that," he said in his light Irish accent while pulling the earbuds out of his ears.  
Josh's full lips stretched to one side in an grin as he repeated himself.  
"No problem. I feel kinda bad for asking now - didn't realize how zoned out you were while running."

Colin looked down and saw that the counter on the treadmill was a lot higher than he thought it was and started laughing. "I think eight miles is more than enough for the day! What were you asking?"  
"I was going to see if you wouldn't mind spotting me for some bench presses. Usually there's other guys lifting who can help out, but at 9pm it looks like it's a much smaller crowd here than in the afternoon."  
Colin looked around the room. It'd been just him at the gym when Josh had walked in, which was one reason he preferred evening workouts - without the crowd, there wasn't a wait for any of the machines. Sure enough, no one else had joined them. "Um, if two people is a small crowd, I would hate to see how you deal with shopping malls."  
"Okay, maybe 'crowd' was a strong word," Josh said laughingly. "Would you mind spotting though? If it's late and you're tired from the run, I understand."  
"Not at all, I could probably use the break before trying to use my legs again. Where do you want me?"  
"Awesome. Right over here," Josh replied as he patted Colin's shoulder and led the way over to a weight bench. The skin-on-skin contact sent a tingle down Colin's arm, making him glad he'd opted for a tank top. "It shouldn't take very long - most of the workout tonight was on the machines and this is just to maintain some definition."

By now, Colin was already positioned behind the bench as Josh stretched himself out on it. "Maintain? What's your idea of bulking up then?"  
"Hmm? Oh. No, no bulking up. With my body type, my chest would just start looking like big square man-boobs. It started happening when I was working out for 'Thor' and the trainer caught it in time, so we focused on toning after that."  
His reply of "Really?" was all Colin managed in response, watching Josh's chest muscles move as they worked through the press movements.  
"Yeah, the curse of being broad-shouldered, I guess. You though, you've got a narrower frame. You'd probably get those tight round pecs that are popular. But you'd probably stress out Wardrobe - not really sure there's been a Captain Hook before with cleavage!" Josh replied with a wink.

The two men shared a laugh and then lapsed into a comfortable silence for the next several minutes as Josh finished up. He was focused on the weights; meanwhile, Colin was entranced by the stud before him. Bringing the bar to a rest, Josh crossed his arms over his chest and stretched before sitting up and thanking Colin for his help. The two men made their way into the locker room, engaged in friendly conversation. Picking his bag out of a locker, Josh turned to leave and saw Colin sitting on the bench. He'd already taken off his shoes and was in the middle of pulling his shirt off, up over his head, revealing the ample dark hair that swirled across his chest and down his stomach.  
"You shower here, rather than back at your apartment?"  
"Eh? Oh, no. Hitting the sauna."

Josh looked puzzled, prompting Colin to elaborate. "The gym, it's got a sauna. I've found that after a run or a workout, it's nice to stretch out in there and unwind. Plus, there's usually no one here in the evening, so you can just relax with the steam and the quiet. After that, I shower at the apartment...or here, depending on my mood."  
"Ahhh, got it. Smart idea. The saunas are nice but yeah, it's not fun with a dozen other guys sitting around in there."  
"Exactly. This time of night though, it's typically empty."  
"Mind if I intrude?"  
"Hmm?" Colin looked confused, half not sure if he'd heard Josh correctly and half hoping he had.   
"The sauna - mind if I join you? If it's as relaxing as you make it sound, I could definitely use it after the shooting schedule we've had this week. That is, if you don't mind."  
"No, not at all. Be my guest," Colin replied while smiling.  
"Oh no, a Disney joke?" laughed Josh as he turned and put his bag back the locker.  
"Couldn't resist mate," said Colin with a grin. Standing up, he turned and placed his shirt and shoes into his locker, followed by his running shorts and underwear. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he turned to see if Josh was ready, just in time to see Josh bend over and remove his jockstrap, his nude backside on display. 'Charming, indeed' Colin thought, turning away before Josh looked up.

The pair entered the sauna room and Colin headed towards the heated rocks. Turning up the temperature, he poured a good amount of water on the rocks before walking towards the bottom bench. Josh was already seated on the second bench, leaning back with his eyes closed and enjoying the heat.  
"Cozy."  
Colin looked around the room. It was small, about eight feet in width, with four benches. He'd grown accustomed to its size as a warm relaxing cocoon after exercising.  
"Aye, that it is," he replied as he laid down on the bench, his head toward the door with his feet pointed towards Josh's side of the sauna, legs hanging off of the sides of the bench. Stretching his body and allowing his muscles to unwind, he folded his arms up over his head, resting it into his hands and closing his eyes.  
The two men enjoyed the silence together, relaxing from the week's long hours put in filming the show, as well as their time spent in the gym that evening. The steam was thick in the room, from the high tempterature and the large amount of water that Colin had poured. Lost in the steamy silence, Colin reached down to scratch his groin, which tickled a bit from the combination of steam and sweat.

"Thanks for..." Josh opened his eyes as he spoke, stopping suddenly at an unexpected sight. The act of scratching had pulled up Colin's towel a little, exposing his furry balls, hanging low enough to nearly touch the wooden bench below, and swaying a bit from the scratching motion. With amusement, Josh cleared his throat. Colin opened his eyes; realizing what had happened, his confused expression changed to one of surprise as he pulled his hand away. That quick motion caught the towel, yanking it to the side and opening it up to fully expose his body.

Josh began laughing. "Don't worry, it's nothing I haven't seen in a locker room before."  
"Sorry - the steam and sweat were getting to me," Colin replied as he adjusted the towel to cover himself back up.  
Josh had a slightly uncomfortable expression on his face and he reached down and scratched his own nuts. "Now that you mention it, yeah... these towels are a bit thick. Good for showering, but not for in here. Hang on - I've got an idea."  
Josh stood up and turned away from a confused Colin before taking his towel off and laying it down on the bench, then laying flat on his back. "Ahh, much better."  
He looked down to see Colin looking back up at him with a surprised expression. "Oh, sorry. It just made more sense - don't have to worry about getting swamp crotch this way. I can cover back up...?"  
"No, no, you said yourself - nothing that isn't in a locker room. Plus, not going to argue with something that makes sense...the towels *are* pretty thick," Colin replied as he stood up and laid his own towel down the same way. Stretching out, closed his eyes and attempted a look of calm relaxation, knowing that Josh's naked body was on the other side of his eyelids.   
Josh glanced down at Colin's nude body stretched out on the bench below. Thick chest hair, matted down by sweat and steam, covered his chest and continued its down as a wide trail along his stomach, ending in a patch of trimmed but still thick pubic hair. His uncut cock lay to the side, pointing away from Josh. "Not bad," he thought, envying the man's slimmer build as he set his head back down and closed his eyes.

Colin opened his own eyes and couldn't quite believe what he saw: Josh's naked form laid out above him. His gaze followed up the side of a muscular calf and thick thigh, the crotch hidden by the height difference and Josh's knee. The side of his beefy chest rose up and down with his breath, and the muscles of his shoulder and arm still bulged from his earlier workout. Colin made a small grunt of pleasure and closed his eyes to rest.

Awhile later, Josh realized that the steam in the room was dying down. Enjoying the comfort of the sauna, he decided to add some more water to the heater. Standing up, he stretched his back and arms and proceeded to step over the bottom bench and make his way to the pile of hot rocks. The sizzling sound of the water brought Colin out of his quasi-meditative state. Opening his eyes, he saw Josh turning back around to return to his bench.  
"Ran out of steam."  
"Oh..." Colin found himself momentarily at a loss for words at the sight of Josh's cock just a few feet in front of him. Thick, it hung down over a set of large heavy balls, the cut head a light rose color at the end of a creamy-white shaft. The blond hair above it was lighter than Josh's sandy brown hair and his nuts, covered in peach fuzz, looked to be just as juicy. Colin cleared his throat and managed to break his eyes away, up to Josh's face as he mumbled a thank-you.  
Josh crossed the distance to the bench, his dick slightly bouncing against his balls with each step. Approaching, he stepped up and over his co-star to return to his own spot. Colin stopped breathing at the sight of the muscled haunch lifting, revealing a little more of his ass as the cheeks spread while stepping up.

Before, he'd been able to control his reaction but watching Josh's naked body stepping up and over his own was more than Colin was able to handle. He quickly started getting hard and, by the time Josh had returned to his spot, Colin's cock was fully erect and throbbing. Josh turned around to lay back on the bench and saw Colin's aroused dick. "Oh, wow, umm..."  
Colin covered his crotch with both hands, an embarrassed look on his face. "Long day, good workout, enjoying the steam...sometimes it happens."  
"You need a cold shower?" Josh chuckled.  
"Ha, maybe, but it'd be a temporary solution. Wife's pregnant, so there's not much action going on at home. It'd wind up popping up again as soon as the shower's over."  
"I hear ya - Gennifer's been traveling a lot the last two weeks for promotional interviews, so it's been me and my hand lately."  
"Sorry to hear that."

The talk about sex, or lack thereof, was having its own effect on Josh, who began to feel a slight stirring in his loins. Grinning mischeviously, he looked at Colin and said "Well, we could handle it like the same way we did back on the football team at college, and just take care of business in here."  
"Yeah, but the door doesn't lock. Anyone could walk in."  
"Didn't you say that hardly anyone is here this late? And If someone did, the steam would hide the view long enough to cover up." Josh's grin grew into a devilish smile. "Besides, that's part of the fun - the danger of being caught."  
"Ha, you're joking," Colin half-chuckled.  
Colin's hands had been laying still, attempting to cover his crotch. While Josh had been talking about jerking off, his left hand had subconciously moved down to the base of his cock while his right thumb began slowly moving up and down his rock-hard 7-1/2 inches. A drop of precum had already worked its way out, glistening at the tip. He grinned and his dark blue eyes shined impishly. "Alright mate, I'm game if you are. Unless you're just pulling my leg."

Josh found himself trying to maintain eye contact, but Colin's hard-on was distracting and kept drawing his attention. The combination of Colin's hand movements, the late hour, lack of sex at home, the steam, and the talk of jerking off was having its effect. Josh found his dick beginning to do more than just stir.  
"I think you've got a handle on that, and it's not your leg you're pulling," Josh joked.  
Colin leaned his head back and laughed. The movement caused the muscles of his torso and abdomen to visibly flex, while his hand curled around his shaft, now ffirmly grasping it. "Nice one."

Josh's cock was now halfway to attention, the length bouncing with his pulse as it continued lengthening and filling out. The head had risen above Josh's thigh and was now visible to Colin, who locked his gaze on it and began slowly working his hand up and down his own manhood, subconsciously spreading his legs a little.  
Josh realized that Colin was no longer making eye contact, instead fixated on his crotch with a hungry look. He quickly swelled to full mast, eight inches of smooth, creamy-white, thick cock. It stood up and away from his body at a strong angle, a ramrod of flesh throbbing between his legs. Josh brought his left hand down, running his fingers up and down the length of his dick. "What, the joke?"  
"Ha - yeah, that too," Colin replied with a wink, finally pulling his eyes up to meet Josh's, his hand now fully moving in a jerking off motion.

Josh understood that his friend wasn't just having a reaction to the day's events and the steam...no, Colin was craving the meat between Josh's legs. The realization triggered something inside of him, causing his lips to pull into another playful smile as he decided to have some fun and put on a show. Slowly, he moved his knees apart, allowing a better view of his crotch. He watched as Colin's eyes came back down, lighting up but then disappointed as the knees moved back in, blocking the view. Josh suppressed an evil chuckle as he moved them again, further apart this time.  
Colin's jaw dropped slightly at what he could now see. Strong inner thighs, the muscles taut with the act of opening. They led up to a meaty pair of buns, pair of huge balls hanging in the center. A gripped fist hid the base of Josh's cock, but it rose out from there, a large vein running up an impressively thick slab of meat, ending in a nice long cockhead. Josh followed Colin's eyes and, as they came to a stop at the end of their journey, noticed the precum pulse out of Colin's dick. Josh ran his thumb along the shaft and then moved it up and around the head. Colin looked up at Josh, who winked and then closed his eyes as he began moving his fist up and down, stroking himself.

Colin was mesmerized, watching Josh's movements. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. His hand unknowingly matched the rhythm of Josh's movements, sliding up and down his own length. While he normally precame a good amount, excitement had caused a strong reaction, resulting in a near-constant flow from the tip of his dick. More than enough followed his hand, aiding his stroking; the rest was turning his stomach into a sticky mess of wet tangled fur. Josh brought his right hand up to graze his meaty ribs, continuing up to caress his own broad pectoral muscle before clamping down on his nipple. Colin groaned, a large pearl of clear fluid jumping out of his shaft. His grip tightened as his pace quickened.

Josh opened his eyes, curious to know what effect his show was having. He noted that Colin's nuts weren't hanging as low as before, though they bounced around from his quick tugging. Colin's cock was slick and shiny, his hand moving up and down firmly from base to tip. Josh wondered if Colin hadn't managed to smuggle in a bottle of lube before figuring out that it was the ample amount of precum. The thought that he'd had such a strong reaction caused Josh's own member to throb, a drop of precum oozing from the head before rolling down the shaft, working its way into his fist. Josh continued his survey, noticing that the pace matched his own. Colin's hair on his chest and stomach were completely drenched, a result of the sauna's steam and his own sweat, the hair laying down in dark swirls along the muscles of his body. His arm flexed as it moved, along with his chest that tensed with excitement and heaved with his strong breaths. Colin's hair was also wet with steam and sweat, hanging down over his brow. Josh's gazing brought his bright blue eyes finally to Colin's own dark blues. Now it was his own turn to give a slight gasp as he saw Colin's intense hungry lust as they locked eyes. Neither man looked away for a few minutes, as they both began jerking themselves even harder, each turned on by the other.

Josh's face slowly gave way to an naughty expression. Releasing his grip, he placed a hand on each side of the bench and pulled himself up into a seated position. Colin's face gave away the disappointment that his co-star might have changed his mind. Instead, Josh leaned back against the wall and spread his legs as far as the space allowed. His body now on full display, his hand returned between his legs and resumed stroking, now at a hard, determined pace.

Colin lost all coherent thought. Before him was a pale beefy god, pounding his meat which he could now see in all its glory. His pace no longer matched Josh's, turning into a fast-paced jerking. Colin's ass clenched again and again, thrusting his hips up in the air, so that he was half jerking and half humping his fist. 

Josh watched Colin's body bucking on the bench below and gave up trying to maintain a tease-show. Colin's fervent tugging and moans caused him to lose his own self-control, pushing him past the point of no return. Bringing his fist down strongly one more time, Josh buried it against his nuts as they pulled up, his dick swelling in his grip before firing a shot of cum up, nailing him on the chest. He gave out a loud grunt as his cock fired off three more strong shots on his chest and stomach, before dribbling out cum that poured down the shaft, flowing over the fingers of his still-clenched fist, pooling on the wooden planks below his ass. Josh leaned his head back against the wall, his chest heaving up and down as he recovered from his orgasm.

He looked down to see how Colin was doing. The sight of Josh cumming was hot, making his hand nearly a blur as it worked back and forth. Colin breathed heavily as he looked at Josh's cock, covered with cum. The same sticky white fluid was in a few thick spots on his sweaty broad torso. Those juicy lips were formed into a satisfied smirk. Colin locked eyes with Josh and kept jerking another half minute before he gripped the bench with his free hand and thrust his hips up hard. His ass clenched as cum shot out of his cock, flying through the air and landing along his cheek, racing toward his ear. The next shot slammed into his chin. He kept cumming, coating his body as he cried out in pleasure. He finally came down from his climax, the last bit of cum oozing out and joining the pool of precum on his hips. Colin's ass unclenched and his body slowly lowered back down onto the bench. Giving out a long satisfied exhale, his hand let go of his dick and came to rest on his chest, the other arm dangling lifelessly off of the bench.

"Wow," Josh finally uttered.  
"Uh huh," was all that Colin could manage, his breathing still trying to slow down.  
"So...is the sauna always this much fun at night?"  
Colin laughed, his face showing amusement at Josh's question and slight pain at his body being wracked by more movement. "No, not quite."  
"Not quite?"  
"Ha, ow. No, not at all. That's like a second workout of its own."  
The men chuckled for a bit, trying to catch their breath. Colin gave out another satisfied sigh, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. The room became quiet and he wondered if this was going to make things weird between the two men now.  
Opening his eyes, he saw Josh looking at him in amusement, doing away with Colin's concerns. "You're not about to pass out, are you? Might have a hard time explaining that one to security in the morning."  
"No, just recovering. Damn."  
"Damn is right, that felt great. And definitely needed it. And...yeah, going to need a shower, before we stick to the benches. C'mon, 'mate'." Josh stood up and stepped over the bottom bench, sticking out a hand to help Colin to his feet, before the two men made their way out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed the story, have feedback or ideas, would love to hear from you. red.cheshire@yahoo.com


End file.
